


Level Up

by starlightandstatic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightandstatic/pseuds/starlightandstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter to Pacific Rim, in the form of a fanvid. Mostly about Mako, and also Raleigh and Stacker, and rangers, and JAEGERS. Much like the movie, there is no irony here. Only love. </p><p>"if you are afraid, give more / if you are alive, give more now / everybody here has seams and scars / so what? level up"</p><p>The song is from Vienna Teng's new album, Aims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [](http://colls.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://colls.dreamwidth.org/)**colls** for the beta! This vid is better because of her, and I appreciate her help very much. Any remaining errors are 100% mine.
> 
> Content notes: Quick cuts and canon-typical robot violence.
> 
> Download links: [Small (33k)](https://app.box.com/s/t902hn0p9u3f5cbzank8) | [Large (95k)](https://vimeo.com/81306405)
> 
> (PS - This vid is MUCH prettier in HD - I recommend clicking through to Vimeo for the larger version!)

[Level Up](http://vimeo.com/81306405) from [starlightandstatic](http://vimeo.com/user22805838) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** makomori

**Author's Note:**

> (you can listen to the rest of the album [here](http://viennateng.bandcamp.com/album/aims), if you have an interest - it's pretty fantastic.)


End file.
